A Different Love Story
by addie-chan
Summary: Nonoko has made another love potion! But not just any love potion. Mikan drank it of course and now what? Ruka getting jealous? Natsume burning from anger or is it confusion? Contains yuri and rated M for stuff....yeah. This is my first fanfic so review X
1. The beggining?

**Hi everyone! This is my first fanfiction. I got my idea to write this story after I watched Strawberry Panic and listened to the song Himitsu Dolls XD. I'll try to update as soon as possible. WARNING: This contains yuri themes but MikanXNatsume and HotaruXRuka is enforced. Please rate & review and enjoy the story. By the way, what does OOC mean?**

Addie: Konnichiwa! Watashi wa Addie desu. Thanks for reading my first fanfic! Enjoy the story! (I hope XD)

Mikan: Yay your first fanfic! Ne ne what does yuri mean?

Natsume: Tch once a baka, always a baka polka-dots.

Mikan: Natsume no baka hentai!

Addie: Mou stop fighting you two! I highly suggest you find out what yuri means before reading my story XD

Kokoroyomi: Remember, Addie-san does not own Gakuen Alice and she never will

Addie: Sniffles Thanks for reminding me Koko XP

* * *

"Hotaru, I love you…" Mikan whispered as she reached out to touch Hotaru's face. The whole class gasped and stared at the shocking scene before them. Mikan had somehow managed to take all of Hotaru's baka hitting inventions and stopped Hotaru from hitting her.

"_Wha… What is this baka doing?!" _Hotaru thought. She was now speechless and was unable to escape.

Right now, Hotaru was sitting and leaning back on her seat while Mikan was on top of her slowly nearing her face. Everyone was watching them with a bewildered face. For once in her life, Hotaru actually looked a little scared. Kokoroyomi's usual smile became distorted as he read Mikan's mind.

"_What's going on? I love Hotaru, but like a friend not like this! My body is moving on it's on. I want to k-k-kiss her but I don't want to. Aahh my face is closer now! Im so confused!" _

Ruka looked like a mixture of anger and sadness while a certain fire-caster was burning with jealousy and confusion.

"_What is Polka-dots thinking?! Where's the baka gun when you need it? Argh!" _Natsume thought as the classroom started to get hot.

How did this all happen you ask? Well let's turn back to a few days ago when this whole catastrophe started.

* * *

Addie: Yes I know it's short but it's the starting of the story to catch your attention. :D

Mikan: Please review and flames are accepted!

Addie: Next chapter is coming soon!


	2. Late for what?

**Hi again! I can't believe I got 3 reviews XD I'm very happy. I'm going to try to make this chapter long for my readers. In my story, everyone's in middle school. Remember this contains yuri and I still don't know what OOC means (lol) Rate and Review!**

Addie: Here is the second chapter! For the review about Natsume's jealousy, I'll put that when the time comes ok?

Anna: Good job Addie! Will I be in this chapter?

Nonoko: Yeah me too.

Addie: Yes you two play important part in the story **–tries to hide grin-**

Kokoroyomi: Why are you grinning? Wait I'll just read your mi…-**grabs Koko and closes his mouth**- Mmmmph!

Addie: Please shut up Koko!

Anna and Nonoko: Remember Addie doesn't own Gakuen Alice

* * *

Now let's start from the beginning of the story shall we? It was just another normal day at Gakuen Alice. Well, normal for a school filled with Alices. As usual we find our favorite brunette late for class…_again_!

"_Argh! I need to start getting ready faster." _Mikan thought as she ran to the Middle School Building. She was an excellent runner and she always came to class at the last minute.

For some strange reason, people were staring at as if she was a crazy person. You would think got used to her running and yelling "I'm late, very late!" but I guess not.

"_What the heck? Why isn't anyone in their uniforms?" _Mikan thought. She just passed by three of her classmates and they were in casual clothing. Mikan didn't stop to think about that and kept running at full speed and was about to turn around the corner when…

BANG! "Itai!!" she squealed as she sat up rubbing her bottom. Yes, she bumped into none other than our favorite fire-wielder, Natsume. He always seemed to be at that spot every morning but Mikan was so absent-minded that she failed to notice every time.

"Tch. Nice panties Polka-dots. Or should I say ringo-kara." Natsume said as he smirked.

"PERVEEERRT! Oh no I'm even more late now! " Mikan yelled then sighed. "Wait, Natsume why aren't you in your uniform?"

"Baka, if you actually paid attention in class yesterday you would have heard we have a free day."

"Ugh! I got up for nothing. Well, no use staying here. I'm going to go change." Mikan said. She ran off while Natsume watched her go with a little grin on his face.

"_Her innocence is really cute like that…" _He thought as left the hallway to look for Ruka and the gang.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nonoko was in her room creating a new potion. She had made a lot of potions lately but some were giving weird side effects like randomly hee-hawing like a donkey or barking like a dog.

"_Ok this time no mistakes." _She thought **(If that is possible XD) **Nonoko put in a bunch of chemicals and ingredients into the beaker that was sizzling over the Bunsen burner.

_"Finally, four drops of blueberry essence…" _(**Sorry I have no idea what goes into those potions) **POOF! A little cloud of sparkly blue gas emerged from the beaker.

"Yes! It's finished" Nonoko smiled with accomplishment. She poured the pale blue substance into a small potion bottle and sealed the cap. _"I wonder what I should do now. Anna said she was busy cooking so… I'll head to the science lab!" _She locked her room and took the potion with her. "_Misaki-sensei might be there too!" _Nonoko smiled at the thought.

* * *

Mikan sighed as she rubbed her forehead, remembering the painful event that just happened before.

_-Flashback-_

"_Hotaru wasn't in her room so she must be in her lab…" Mikan thought as made her way to Hotaru's lab. After they had graduated to Middle School, Hotaru got moved to a larger, more efficient lab room._

"_HOTAAARRUUUUU! Open up! OPEN UP!!" Mikan yelled. Just then, the door opened with a huge robot standing in front of her. The robot had a screen on its stomach and a video began to play._

"_Hello Mikan or any other idiot who has come to bother me." Hotaru was talking with a very annoyed face. "Please do not bang on my door and disturb me. You shall now be hit in approximately 3 seconds."_

"_What the…" Mikan thought but then the robot brought out a big mallet and smacked her on the head. "ITAAAAI! Uggh you damn robot!" she yelled but was pointless since the robot locked the door._

_-Flashback End-_

Mikan was now wandering around the school, looking around the building. She then spotted the kitchen and decided to see if they had any chocolate. She had read somewhere that chocolate releases something in your brain that makes you happy. **(It's true! I think... :D)**

She grabbed the handle and opened the door really slowly. _"Wow the door is heavy…" _Mikan thought. But then she glanced and saw…

"Anna-chan?!"

* * *

Mikan: Aww a cliffy! **–pouts really cutely-**

Addie: Sorry but if I wrote the next scene, the next chapter wouldn't have been as long. Sorry that this chapter wasn't that long too XD

Natsume: Tch as if anyone wants a longer chapter of this stupid story.

Addie: Hey! Shut up or I'll…I'll…I'll make you kiss Permy! HA!

Natsume: **-Walks away angrily-**

Addie: Yeah you better walk away XP

Mikan: Please review! Remember flames are accepted :D


	3. New student?

**Here is the third chapter! There will be some perverted things in here but that's why it's rated M :D Rate and Review! Exams are coming next week so I'll try to update more. Sorry if this chapter stinks but after this more things will be happening.**

Addie: Wow I can't believe I wrote third chapter XD

Mikan: Addie does this mean you're a pervert like Natsume?!

Addie: Ummm…no? I'm not the one looking at your panties. But they sound like they look cute….never mind. **–long silence-**

Kokoroyomi: **-pops out from nowhere- **Awkward!

Addie: Hehehehe…**-looks around nervously- **Remember I don't own Gakuen Alice.

Mikan: Hey you never answered the question!

* * *

"Anna-chan!?" Mikan yelled as she spotted the pink-haired girl. Mikan was surprised at what she saw. Anna was near the center table mixing cake batter, only wearing an apron and panties! The apron was light pink with a hot pink heart on the front and a huge bow on her back.

"KYAAA!" Anna yelled. "Mikan-chan, w-w-what are y-you d-doing here?" Anna asked as she began to turn pink.

"Um I was just wandering around looking for chocolate…but what are _you _doing?" Mikan said with a confused face.

"I was just making a cake but I was using some Alice sugar instead." Anna said as she put in another teaspoon of Alice sugar into the cake batter.

"I can see that but why are you only wearing an apron."

"Oh yeah. Hehehe… I like to wear only an apron when I cook by myself." Anna turned even redder after she said that. "I read it in a magazine before so I thought I would be fun."

Anna ran to the closet and got out a jacket to wear. Then she stuck the cake mix into the oven and brought out a chair for Mikan and herself. Mikan then glanced over to the stack of magazines that Anna mentioned before. The cover had two girls and they were next to a garden. The title of the books were "Sakura Himitsu" **(sorry couldn't think of any names XD) **volume 1, 2 etc.

"Anna-chan what are you reading?" Mikan asked.

"What?!" Anna grabbed the magazine and held it to her chest. "If I tell you, do you promise not to tell anyone else?" she asked with a worried face.

"I guess. So what is it?" Mikan answered.

"Well it's a y-yuri themed magazine. But it's really interesting! Do you wanna borrow it?"

"Okay! Sounds fun. By the way, what is yuri?"

Anna sweat dropped at the comment. "Read the book and you'll see what I mean. Anyway since you're here do you want to bake some cookies?"

"Sure! I'll give them to Hotaru later." Mikan answered happily.

"Oh I almost forgot!" Anna ran back to the closet and brought out another apron. **(XD) "**Do you wanna borrow my other apron? I bought the two set package." She blushed then smiled at Mikan. The apron was light orange with a bright orange bow and star on front.

"Ummm sure?" Mikan said as she took the apron. "Now let's make those cookies now."

* * *

The next day, the students were gathering in the classroom before homeroom. The usual group which consisted of Mikan, Hotaru, Iinchou, Nonoko, Anna, Kokoroyomi, Kitsuneme, and Ruka were all standing together around Hotaru's desk. Natsume was at his seat sleeping under his manga, as usual.

"Ohayo minna!" Mikan greeted as entered the room. "HOOTAARRUUUU!" she started running to her getting ready for the hug.

**BAKA BAKA BAKA**

"Itaaii! Hotaru can't I just hug you once?" Mikan whined as Iinchou helped her up.

"It can't be helped Mikan" everyone said as they chuckled.

Everyone went back to their seats. Mikan pulled out the magazine Anna gave her from her backpack. Natsume was one seat away from her but was looking at Mikan out of the corner of his eye. Mikan began to read the book with an interested face.

"_What the…? Polka never reads. I wonder what's up." _Natsume thought as he put down his manga.

"Good Morning everyone!" Narumi-sensei said as he twirled into the room. He was wearing a lavender colored Lolita outfit with a matching purse and hat to top it off.

"_Wow the costumes get scarier and scarier each day…" _Everyone thought as they sweat dropped.

"Today we have a new student." Narumi said as he signaled towards the door. A cute looking girl walked into the classroom. She had periwinkle eyes and long black hair with periwinkle highlights at the ends. She was a little on the tall side and had darkly tanned skin. Overall, she was very pretty and looked shy. "Please introduce yourself." Narumi said, well in a sing-songy way.

"M-my name is Yamamoto Mitsuki. My alice is the ability to use water based things like snow, ice, steam etc. I am in the Latent ability class and my star ranking is 2. I hope we can be friends." Mitsuki said as she put on a gentile smile. Some guys starting swooning over her with hearts in their eyes.

"Now time to find you a partner Mitsuki-chan. Who would you like to be with?" Narumi asked her. The guys began raising their hands saying things like "Pick me! Pick me Mitsuki-sama!" Mitsuki looked around the classroom and then she spotted Hotaru. She became a little pink and then she pointed to Hotaru.

"Can she be my partner?" Mitsuki asked with a flushed face.

"EEHHH?!" Everyone said in amazement. No one ever chose Hotaru to be their partner. Hotaru looked up from the invention she was working on with an annoyed face.

"That will be 100 rabbits please." She said with a stoic face.

Mikan glanced at the new girl from behind her magazine. "_That's expected of Hotaru…hehe."_

"Okay..." Mitsuki then pulled out a hundred rabbits and gave it to Hotaru. "Here you go." Mitsuki then sat down next to Hotaru with a bright face while everyone watched in bewilderment. The new student was strange indeed.

Kokoroyomi, being the sneaky person he was, decided to read her mind since she was blushing.

"_She's so cute! I don't even know her name yet. Waaah my heart is going doki doki!?" _

Now this confused Kokoroyomi. Mitsuki was a girl…right? Unless she thought Hotaru was boy. Kokoroyomi chuckled to himself. Maybe he read her mind wrong.

* * *

Addie: This might be a sucky chapter but I wanted the new student here first.

Hotaru: Why does she have to be my partner? **–brings out baka gun-**

Addie: **-shivers- **Because I s-s-said so!

**BAKA BAKA**

Addie: Itaiii! Anyway please rate, review and flame lol.

Hotaru: Or else... **-brings out baka canon-**

Addie: Hehehe...hehe


	4. Blueberry Smoothie?

**Hi again everyone. This time I'll make this the longest chappie ever! I hope…I might put in random Japanese phrases sometimes so if you want I can put a list of the words and he meanings at the end of each chapter. I tend to get off topic so don't blame me if I just say random things that don't apply to the story xD.**

Addie: Okay here is when the fun begins if it didn't already.

Ruka: Am I going to show up?

Addie: Of course… with some conditions.

Hotaru: I can see the money now! -**brings out Blackmail Camera 1000-**

Addie: **-sweatdrops- **Okaay…remember I will never ever ever ever ever ever own Gakuen Alice!!

Ruka: Rate and Review or flame please. Addie needs the help for her writing.

Addie: Hey!

* * *

_Now this confused Kokoroyomi. Mitsuki was a girl…right? Unless she thought Hotaru was boy. Kokoroyomi chuckled to himself. Maybe he read her mind wrong._

Meanwhile, Mitsuki was just smiling and glancing at Hotaru while doing her work. Yes it's very strange, even for me. Hotaru noticed this and was getting pretty annoyed. The last time this happened was with Mikan and we all know what happened after that. Hotaru would have shot Mitsuki by now but she's a new student and she had no idea what Hotaru was capable of. Okay enough with this it's lunch time.

**RING DING RING DONG XD**

"Yay lunch time!" Mikan squealed as she stuffed the magazine into her backpack.

"_Wow she read throughout the whole class. And Narumi's class to be exact."_Natsume thought as he stood up.

"Ne ne Natsume. Do you wanna eat lunch with us today? Mikan asked as she started walking towards her friends.

"Tch…" Natsume picked up his manga and headed towards the back door.

"Fine be that way." Mikan said as she puffed up her cheeks. She always found a way to look cute even when she was mad.

Everyone made their way to the lunch tables. Mikan sat next to Nonoko and Hotaru. Nonoko brought her newest "potion" with her and poured some into a clear cup.

"_I have no idea what this potion is but might as well test it." _Kokoroyomi read from her mind. He did not want to be the victim to try the new concoction. He sighed as he remembered the recent event.

_**-Flashback-**_

"_Nonoko what are you working on?" Anna asked with a curious voice. They were both sitting at their seats and Nonoko was pouring yellow and blue liquids into a beaker._

"_This is supposed to be a shape shifting potion or something like that." The liquid in the bigger beaker turned neon green with fizzies at the top._

"_Hey what's that?" Koko asked with his usual grin. Before they could answer, Koko just grabbed the potion and gulped it down like a fresh cup of juice._

"_What the hell are you doing!?" Nonoko asked with an irritated voice._

"_Oooh someone's feisty toda…" Before Koko finished he turned into a turtle/puppy animal thingy. "Bark, woof bark arf bark woof?!" _

"_Koko this is why you mind your own business" Nonoko said while she laughed with Anna. Koko did change back though but after like an hour so people kept playing with him like he was a pet. Ughhh._

_**-Flashback End-**_

Meanwhile, while Anna and Nonoko were having a very serious conversation on the use of nitrogen and fruit acids in their projects.

"No no no! You should use lemons instead of limes!" Anna wailed.

"But then why does the song say 'put the lime in the coconut' huh? Nonoko answered.

Mikan noticed the blue liquid next to Nonoko's tray and decided to try some. After all, it was a blueberry smoothie...right?

"Nonoko can I have a sip of your smoothie?" Mikan asked.

"And the coconut should be big!...Oh yeah whatever."

And with that, Mikan gulped half of the cup down. Mmmm. Mitsuki noticed this and knew it was not some regular drink from the beverage robot.

"_Hmmm this seems interesting. I still need to find out more about this Sakura Mikan girl and Hotaru-sama."_

"Can you believe it's almost summer?" Anna asked to start out a conversation.

"Yeah and that's when the academy opens up the private beach."

"I can't wait to buy a new swimsuit!"

**RING DING RING DONG**

"Aww man. Lunch is over." A random guy complained. Which there is no reason to because lunch is almost an hour long.

Everyone was picking up their trash and throwing it away. Nonoko was about to walk away from the table until she noticed her half-empty cup of potion X.

"_Oh no! Who drank…Oops that must have been the smoothie Mikan wanted to try. Well at least I know what will happen. Hehe..sigh"_

Instead of going to class, Nonoko went to her lab to keep the potion somewhere safe and do some more tests on it.

* * *

"Oi Sakura! Pay attention!" Jinno-sensei scolded as Mikan jumped in fear. She felt really light-headed and she was spacing out more than usually. Mikan also found herself staring at Hotaru occasionally.

"_I think I have a fever. I feel so hot.." _Mikan thought as she kept herself from falling asleep. She was right; her face was so red a fire-engine would look pink.

"_Tch… Polka looks sick. Probably over worked herself." _Natsume thought as he looked at her. Ruka also noticed she looked strange and got concerned for her.

Over in the front of the class, Hotaru was copying down the equation on the board. Mitsuki was supposedly doing her work but she was really writing down information about the genius inventor in her journal.

_Name: Imai Hotaru_

_Birthday: October 25 _**(A/N: It's true :D)**

_Hair color: Black_

_Eye color: purple_

_Bra size: 36C_

_Alice: Invention_

_Best Friend:…………possibly Sakura Mikan??_

"_I wonder if she is her best friend." _Mitsuki pondered as she bit into her pencil eraser. _"She keeps hitting her with some sort of contraption that looks painful." _She shuddered as she remembered earlier she saw the Baka gun hit Mikan on the head

**RIIIIIIIIINGGG**

"For homework please complete the handout I passed out." Jinno said coldly as he left the room.

"_Yes now I can get some re…." _Before Mikan finished her thought, she fainted at the doorway.

"Mikan-chan! Shikarishite!" People were yelling in confusion.

"Sakura-san daijoubu?

Hotaru got up and pressed a button on a remote she got from her pocket. The Duck Scooter came out from nowhere and Hotaru went over to Mikan.

"Baka." Hotaru said quietly as she put Mikan on the scooter and rode off to the hospital with Natsume, Ruka and Mitsuki following.

* * *

Addie: Arggh! Such a sucky chapter! I have great ideas for future chapters but I have to write what happens and I don't have that many thoughts. Oh well.

Mikan: Don't give up! Just make sure that future event is really good okay.

Addie: Yay I feel better already.

Natsume: As expected of a simple-minded person. Who wears colorful stripped panties to be exact.

Addie: Shut up baka hentai! No wonder Mikan calls you a pervert.

Mikan: Yeah! Oh please rate and review and flame.

Nastume: Tch… baka youjo


	5. Northern Woods?

**Chapter 5 is here. Woot. I'm going to try and put some Rukaru in here. I promise (well kinda) future chapters will be good and dramatic. I got a good idea from a dream so yay me. Oh now it's time to thank the reviewers! Thank You very much to **

**Vampiresango**

**iCHigOgRl93**

**dominiqueanne**

**Lily Garden**

**milkchocolatehot64**

**yue679**

**4ever-Disturbed**

**aliceacademy8**

**9'-'sachiko-chan'-'9**

**You people are nice XD Keep reviewing please! If I missed you I'm sorry :)**

Addie: Enjoy your reading** –sigh-**

Anna: Addie-chan don't lose your spirit

Nonoko: The story will get better right?

Addie: Un, arigatou minna. Wait does that implie that it wasn't good?

Nonoko and Anna: Addie doesn't own Gakuen Alice.

Addie: Must we remind me every time?! **XP**

* * *

_Mikan fainted right at the doorway of the classroom when class ended._

"_Baka." Hotaru said quietly as she put Mikan on the scooter and rode off to the hospital with Natsume, Ruka and Mitsuki following._

Due to the incident before, we now find our favorite characters and Mitsuki in the hospital. Mikan is now sleeping in the bed and everyone is watching her with content faces.

"_Everything is okay, Mikan only fainted from over working herself…" _the doctor had explained before.

Now, everyone is just waiting for her to wake up. Natsume was worried for Mikan but he couldn't help but notice why Mitsuki would be here. Ever since she came, she's been stuck to Hotaru like glue, but not enough to get hit by the baka gun apparently. She's also been giving glares at Mikan occasionally and they weren't friendly smiles. _"That girl is very suspicious… I better keep my eyes open."_

Well it's not Natsume's fault for being suspicious. Mitsuki seemed to be avoiding all guys who even tried to get in contact with her. She was treating them like they were some kind of deadly disease. She even went back to her dorm to take a shower because some fan boy touched her arm. Either she doesn't like guys or she's a real germaphobe.

"Well I guess there's no need to keep waiting for her to wake up." Hotaru stated as she got up. "We might as well leave right now."

"Oh that's right! I have to study for a test in the Latent Ability Class." Mitsuki wailed with a distressed face. She ran out the door before anyone could say anything.

"I guess your right Imai-san. Natsume are you coming." Ruka asked with a tired face.

"No, I'll stay with polka until she wakes up." Natsume said as he got out his manga from nowhere.

Ruka and Hotaru left the hospital right as the doctor came back into the room. He had a concerned face as he watched Hotaru and Ruka walk off. He looked over to Natsume as he was looking through some medical papers.

"I forgot to mention to you all before they left. Mikan seems to be highly intoxicated with some sort of elixir. It's not poisonous but we don't know what it is."

Natsume raised an eyebrow at this. Whoever infected Mikan was gonna get it.

"Keep an eye on her but that's all I can say." With that, the doctor left the room.

Sigh, this was going to be a long day.

* * *

Meanwhile, we find Ruka and Hotaru returning back to whatever they were doing. They are currently near the Northern forest so it's a pretty long walk back to the dorms.

"Nogi, why are you following me?" Hotaru question Ruka as he stopped in his tracks behind her.

"W-what are you talking about? I just happen to be walking to the same place you are." He replied with an annoyed face.

"I'm not that dumb to not notice that you have been following me for over ten minutes. Also, I guess you're not smart enough to notice that we have walked in a circle around the same tree, and now I'm heading to the girl's dorms which you do not belong in." Hotaru responded in her usual monotone voice.

"_Dang it!"_ Ruka thought. Well, the truth was that Ruka had secretly wanted to steal back those pictures that Hotaru had taken of him in some awkward situations. Like the time she got a picture of him only in a towel. Seriously, how does she do this? Ruka was too embarrassed to even say anything. He also failed to stop the blush that spread on his face. Hey, it's not his fault he is obvious sometimes.

**CLICK CLICK (of course XD)**

That's it, Ruka has finally had enough.

"IMAI!! COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!!" Ruka yelled as he chased after her.

Hotaru wasn't the best runner and her duck scooter wasn't there yet because she couldn't find the remote in her pocket. She does keep a lot of stuff in there since she's an inventor. Ruka nearly reached her until he tripped on a fairly large rock and was sent on the express way to the floor. He also happened to land on Hotaru on the way there. Yippee Kayay.

Ruka and Hotaru eyes both widened in shock as they realized the position they were in. Ruka was in between Hotaru's legs while she had them spread out. And to top it all off, they landed in a way that made them end up kissing.

Almost immediately, Ruka jumped off Hotaru while she slowly sat up.

"That would be 2000 rabbits Nogi." Hotaru said with an irritated expression.

"Nani?! Why do I have to pay?"

"Hello, who is the clumsy person who fell down?"

"Okay I give up." Ruka sighed as he got up. Hotaru stood up and finally called over her duck scooter.

The two headed in different directions with troubling thoughts on their minds.

"_Damn it Nogi. That was my first kiss. I'll make you pay for sure. Or should I? Tch not that I care." _Very confusing indeed.

* * *

Okay, now back to the hospital. It had been a long time since everyone left the hospital, including the people from class who came to visit Mikan.

"_Tch. How long is this going to last?" _Natsume thought as he stood above Mikan, looking at her face. "_Soft perfect skin…" _Natsume touched her face gently. She stirred in her sleep, and then finally opened her eyes. Once her vision was clear, she nearly screamed when she saw Natsume's face just inches away. Oh great, here comes another yelling session.

"Natsume! What are you doing here?" Mikan asked in bewilderment.

"Finally awake, are we watermelons?" He replied with his usual emotionless voice.

"Kyaaaaa! You peeked while I was sleeping didn't you?! I hope you didn't do anything to me."

"I was only waiting for you to wake up since you fainted over three hours ago."

"_Eh? Natsume waited that whole time? I wonder why…"_ Mikan thought. Wow she is dense.

"I guess we should head back now."

"Hn."

* * *

"_Ha Latent Ability Class test! What a lie." _Mitsuki thought as she sat on the fountain somewhere near the Northern Woods. The fountain was the best place to sit and think over things. It was big, white, polished and the water was clear blue. Overall, it was a very peaceful place to be.

"_I don't even want to learn in this wretched academy." _Mitsuki dipped her fingers in the water and then made an icicle as she pulled out her hand.

"All_ because of this power called an 'Alice'. If I had only known, that incident would have never happened…" _Mitsuki got up and headed towards the girls dorms. It was getting dark and she did not want to get in trouble. On the way there, she noticed Hotaru grasping the handle of the door but not pulling it open.

"Ho…" She stopped as she noticed Hotaru's face. It was slightly pink but enough for Mitsuki to notice.

"Nani… I wonder what happened." Mitsuki whispered lightly as she hid behind a bush nearby.

Hotaru finally opened the door and went inside.

"I wonder why Yamamoto was hiding. She is awfully annoying. Time to investigate." Hotaru said quietly as she made her way to her room.

* * *

Addie: Wow, time to brainstorm more.

Hotaru: Okay what is going on? That girl is starting to freak me out.

Addie: Your only saying that so I can change the plot of MY story. If you want I'll put some more scenes between you and Ruka.

Hotaru: …

Ruka: **-blushes- **Do I have a say in this?

Addie: No. Too bad so sad. Remember rate and reviews people. And correct any grammar mistakes. I know I repeated a lot of things but hey, I'm not that great a writer.


	6. Dirty Thoughts?

**Hey everyone I am actually updating (if you read my profile and stuff), so sorry! It's like I went to Nigeria and never came back lolz. Anyway if you sense a change in writing style that's just because I got older haha. By the way did I ever mention how old everyone was? They are in high school now just sayin'**

Addie: So after a hiatus of 2 years I have returned!

Nastume: What the hell took you so long?

Kokoroyomi: Yeah you took so long your boobs grew :P

Addie: Err, yeah sorry about that but I'm here and that's what counts. As usual I don't own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

_"I wonder why Yamamoto was hiding. She is awfully annoying. Time to investigate." Hotaru said quietly as she made her way to her room._

It was night time. Hotaru was in her room using her high-tec laptop to search the whole world on information about Yamamoto Mitsuki; of course it took only a few seconds.

"Okay let's see what we have here…"Hotaru murmured as she read the screen.

Yamamoto Mitsuki

Age: 15

Birthplace: Reykjavík, Iceland

Nationality: Japanese Icelandic

Schooling: Yamamoto Mitsuki-san has recently finished Middle School at Seishun Junior High for Young Women. She attended both pre-school and grade school in the southern part of Iceland before moving to Japan (due to her father's job they were relocated, plus he is Japanese)

"This is still not enough; it doesn't give me any hints on why she is being such a stalker. Better change tactics."

And sure enough, Hotaru got her spy equipment out. She wasn't going to let this go, after all most students would figure out that you don't mess with Hotaru (except Mikan). First thing's first, we need Mitsuki to open up to someone…

* * *

Mikan was in her bed, freshly showered with her hair untied. Sure, she had left the hospital but she couldn't help but feel this strange feeling not quite in her stomach, but somewhere _down there_.

"Gosh I feel so hot, I need to open the window." Mikan sighed as she opened the bedroom window. She still felt hot. For one thing, she was thinking about that magazine Anna had lent her and she had yet to return it. In fact she didn't want to return it. This story was too juicy and hot to let go!

Mikan has been known for being innocent but she has had her perverted moments. For example, right after her first dose of Sex Ed. Class she questioned Hotaru (and everyone else at the table) on the topic 'I wonder how big Narumi-sensei's could get, with him having the pheromone Alice and stuff.' You can almost feel the awkward silence at lunch that day.

But no, this book was something she had never seen. It wasn't your typical boy-girl crash at the school corner, fall in love, and get married after their years of studying together. It was about girls, particularly 2 girls who were really good friends. One of them had carried affection for the other one just moments from when they met; the other thought they were the best of buddies. But after a series of events and emotional trauma they finally realized each other's feelings that night at the onsen* **(now writing about the book)**…

"_Hitomi, I don't want to lose our relationship but I want it to be more than just friends…" Ayako whispered into Hitomi's ears as she embraced her in the steamy waters of the onsen. _

_Ayako started trailing her right hand down to Hitomi's chest._

"_Ayako, I'm sorry. I was so blinded by the thought of having a best friend that I failed to pay closer attention to that friend," Hitomi said as she started to sniffle. "But now I understand, not just your feelings but mine too…"_

_And with that Hitomi grabbed Ayako into a tight embrace and locked both their lips in a passionate kiss. Soon they both began to fondle each other with an energy that felt as if it had been locked up for centuries. _

"_Ah-!" Hitomi gasped as Ayako rubbed two of her fingers on Hitomi's pussy. _

"_That's, ahh, wait Ayako!" Hitomi moaned as she tried to stop Ayako but she had already inserted a finger inside. They were already caught in another long kiss but then Hitomi pulled away._

"_That's not fair Ayako~" Hitomi said in a playful voice as she pushed Ayako against a rock in the onsen. "Now it's my turn." Ayako was very surprised but that did not last long because Hitomi started sucking her right breast._

"_Mmmnm!" Ayako tried to suppress her sounds but Hitomi was skilled. Hitomi then moved Ayako and herself to the edge of the bath then raised both of Ayako's legs up. Hitomi then proceeded to lick Ayako down there._

"_Aah-! Hitomi, that…feels, aahhh!" Ayako was unable to finish her sentence with the surges of pleasure running through her body._

"_Hey Ayako, how about we finish back in our room?" Hitomi said with clear lust in her eyes._

"_Of course my love" And the two went up to their room for the best night of their lives…_

No wonder Mikan felt hot. Mikan had already started to masturbate remembering the story. She then started to imagine herself in that same onsen with none other than….HOTARU! She couldn't believe herself! Sure she did love Hotaru, but in a best friends forever way. But Mikan couldn't stop; the image of Hotaru making out with her in the hot waters was something extremely pleasing to her.

In a confused yet happy state, Mikan kept fondling herself until she climaxed and fell fast asleep.

Strange things were happening indeed…

* * *

Onsen = Hot Springs

Addie: Okay I write way too slowly so I might not update as often because school keeps me so busy!

Mikan: *blushing*

Natsume: That was interesting….

Addie: -_- I told you guys I wasn't a writer. Well until next time, use your imaginations to its extent!

**Author's Note**: Okay people, this is the first time I've ever written any kind of smut. Of course I've read many different things but writing is so different =/ so forgive me for 1st time smut. And it feels awkward typing this stuff up ^_^;;


End file.
